Applejack/Gallery
Friendship is Magic, part 1 Applejack 1.png|AJ, running strong. Applejack Kick Tree.png Applejack crosslegged.png AppleJack Howdy-Do Twilight.png AppleJack Introduces herself.png AppleJack WhatCanIDoYouFor.png AppleJack WeSureAre.png Applejack_Soup.png|Soups on Applejack S01E01.png AppleJack Introduction to AppleFamily.png AppleJack Anddd.png Applejack and her family S01E01.png AppleJack Anddd2.png|YOU MUST EAT IT! Applejack0 S01E01.png Twilight Part of AppleJackFamily.png Applejack Hold it! S01E01.png Pinkie Pie guessing S01E01.png Pinkie Pies and Aj S01E01.png Friendship is Magic, part 2 Applejack S01E02.png Applejack don't you S01E02.png Applejack0 S01E02.png Applejack1 S01E02.png Applejack2 S01E02.png Applejack3 S01E03.png Applejack4 S01E02.png Whut.png Applejack5 S01E02.png Applejack6 S01E02.png Applejack jumping LAB S01E02.png Applejack yeehaw S01E02.png Applejack all yours partner S01E02.png|All your, partner... Fluttershy with group episode 2.PNG Applajack.png|applejack Lolwutpinky.jpg|Applejack during the second episode Wink.jpg|Applejack with Rarity and RD. Applejack jumping S01E02.png Applejack wet S01E02.png Applejack shocked S01E02.png Applejack7 S01E02.png Applejack8 S01E02.png Applejack come on S01E02.png Applejack9 S01E02.png Applejack10 S01E02.png Applejack11 S01E02.png Applejack12 S01E02.png Applejack13 S01E02.png Light.png Applejack14 S01E02.png Applejack15 S01E02.png Fluttershy looking at twilight episode 2.PNG The Ticket Master Applejack and Twilight S01E03.png Applejack S01E03.png Applejack happy S01E03.png Applejack the GGG S01E03.png Applejack with Twilight S01E03.png Applejack's fantasy S01E03.png Applejack's Dream of the Gala.png Applejack winning S01E03 .png Applejack day dreaming S01E03.png Applejack upset S01E03.png Applejack with Rainbow Dash S01E03.png Applejack serious face S01E03.png Hoofrassle.png Applejack1 S01E03.png Applejack2 S01E03.png Ticketmaster2.png Applejack4 S01E03.png Applejack with her food S01E03.png Applejack is that a yes S01E03.png Applejack maybe S01E03.png Shame.PNG Applejack with her ticket S01E03.png Applejack and Spike S01E03.png Applejack oh spike-W 2.0854.png|Oh Spike. Applejack cute laugh S01E03.png Applebuck Season Applebuck Season 16 9.png|Applejack and Big Macintosh looking at the apple orchard. Applejack and Big Mac S1E04.png Applejack ouch S01E04.png Big Macintosh Poke.png Bic Mac and Applejack.jpeg|Applejack, dissatisfied with Bic Mactintosh. Bic Mac and Applejack2.jpeg|Applejack, arguing with Big Macintosh. apple.png|Applejack and apple trees One pony plus hundreds of apple trees just doesn't add up.png Applejack what got into-W 4.3021.png|"What did I get myself into." Applejack serious S01E04.png Vlcsnap-2011-08-27-20h05m54s54.png Applejack hit by an apple S01E04.png Applejack and winona S01E04.png Applejack yeah S01E04.png|Animation error-Applejack without her freckles. Applejack and the cows S01E04.png Applejack riding a cow S01E04.png 3.png|Applejack smile Applejack 4.png|A happy Applejack. 5.png|Applejack Applejack Saves Day.png Applejack S01E04.png Applejack0 S01E04.png Applejack1 S01E04.png Applejack3 S01E04.png Applejack2 S01E04.png|wooo Applejack4 S01E04.png Applejack6 S01E04.png Applejack see twi-W 8.8497.png|"Woah, I could see Twilight's soul!" Applejack7 S01E04.png Applejack8 S01E04.png|" I don't need help Twilight" Applejack9 S01E04.png Applejack10 S01E04.png Applejack11 S01E04.png Applefail.jpg Applejack12 S01E4.png Applejack13 S01E04.png Applejack14 S01E04.png Applejack15 S01E04.png Applejack derpy S01E04.png Applejack I'm ok S01E04.png Applejack °_° S01E04.png Applejack_Here_I_Go_S1_E4.jpg Applejack weeee S01E04.png Applejack you're welcome! S01E04.png|You're welcome! Applejack5 S01E04.png Bonk!.png|Applejack hits her head on a tree branch. Applejack ebrbrb S01E04.png Applejack DERP!.png|This is what happens when you go Apple Buckin' for too long. Applejack stubborn S01E04.png Applejack hit by a tree... again S01E04.png Applejack and Pinkie Pie S01E04.png Applejack shacking S01E04.png Applejack tired S01E04.png Apple...wut S01E04.png Pinkie Pie and Applejack S01E04.png Applejack sleeping S01E04.png Baking with Applejack S01E04.png confused Applejack is confused S01E04.png Applejack confused S01E04.png|" What" Applejack oooh S01E04.png Applejack scared S01E04.png Applejack hmm S01E04.png Applejack a cup of sour S01E04.png Applejack DERP!.jpg|''Wheat Worms.'' Applejack looking for worms S01E04.png Applejack 1 S01E04.png Applejack tiired S01E04.png Applejack tiiiired S01E04.png Applejack upside down S01E04.png Applejack huh S01E04.png Applejack lol S01E04.png Applejakc hitting a dead tree.png Applejack and Twi S01E04.png Applejack with Fluttershy S01E04.png Applejack upset S01E04.png Applejack serious face S01E04.png Applejack serious face2 S01E04.png Applejack chasing bunnies S01E04.png Applejack herding rabbits aggressively S1E04.png|Applejack helping her friend Fluttershy herd the rabbits, but she got her very own way of doing that. Applejack almost sone S01E04.png Applejack ha! S01E04.png Applejack °-° S01E04.png Applejack no way! S01E04.png Applejack about to... S01E04.png Applejack gone S01E04.png Applejack sad S01E04.png Applejack yes, please S01E04.png|"Twilight, I do need your help" Applejack again S01E04.png Applejack Season 1 Episode 4.png Applejack apologizing S01E04.png Applebuckseason2.png Griffon the Brush Off Applejack surprised S01E05.png Applejack °-° S01E05.png Applejack huh S01E05.png Applejack colored apples s01e05.png Applejack with an apple S01E05.png Applejack cute laugh S01E05.png Applejack at Gilda's party S01E05.png Rarity with Aj S01E05.png Boast Busters Applejack&Rainbow Dash wide eyed E6-W6.png|Applejack wide eyed with wonder. Applejack S01E06.png Trixie flowers for me E6-W 6.1322.png|Watching Trixie hold a bouquet. AJ starring down RD..jpeg|AJ, starring down RD in the episode "Boast Busters." Applejack upset S01E06.png Applejack0 S01E06.png Applejack1 S01E06.png Applejack2 S01E06.png Applejack3 S01E06.png|OM Applejack nom om.png Applejack top that missy S01E06.png|"top THAT, missy!" Apple Jack Rope.jpg|Applejack getting charmed by the rope. Applejack oh a floating rope E6-W6.png|Applejack still charmed by the rope. Applejack s.png Oneuped.png Applejack a real unicorn S01E06.png Applejack gorgeous S01E06.png Applejack and Rainbow Dash S01E06.png Dragonshy Applejack and the rest S01E07.png Big Macintosh heavy bag1 s01e07.png Big Macintosh heavy bag2 s01e07.png Applejack ready to get the dragon.png|Team Applejack? Applejack worried S01E07.png Applejack and Fluttersh-aawww S01E07.png Applejack climbing S01E07.png Applejack laughing S01E07.png Applejack planning S01E07.png Applejack coming for Fluttershy S01E07.png A still petrified Fluttershy.png Applejack saved Twilight S01E07.png Fluttershy trips.png Applejack with apples S01E07.png Applejack ready to give hell 2.1412- W.jpg|Applejack ready to give hell apples. All eyes on Fluttershy.png Applejack now what E7-W7.png|"Now what!" Fluttershy scared of leaf s1e07.png Look Before You Sleep Applejack S01E08.png Applejack0 S01E08.png Ls3applejack-no.png Applejack1 S01E08.png Applejack worried S01E08.png Applejack2 S01E08 .png Applejack3 S01E08.png Applejack4 S01E08.png AJ vs Rarity 3.png|AJ vs. Rarity! Rarity&Applejack stick together-W 1.9421.png Applejack dry S01E08.png Applejack5 S01E08.png Applejack6 S01E08.png Applejack meh S01E08.png Applejack with a hose.png Hoses are difficult..png Applejack clean S0E08.png Applejack gasp S01E08 .png Applejack what in tarnation S01E08.png Ls12applejack-wut.png 101 sleepovers.png Applejack reading S01E08.png Applejack ehem S01E08.png Applejack7 S01E08.png Applejack8 S01E08.png eheheh.png Applejack mud mask S01E08.png Applejack what in the world S01E08.png Applejack om nom S01E08.png Applejack serious S01E08.png Applejack eww S01E08.png Look Before You Sleep 16 9.png Ls13applejack-hah.png Applejack telling a story S01E08.png Applejack cross eyed 2-W 2.0233.png OooooooooOoooo.gif Applejack oooohh S01E08.png They're All Made Up.png Aj, Rarity and Twilight S01E08.png Applejack scared S01E08.png Rarity&Applejack scared-W 5.5047.png Applejack...uhm... what S01E08.png|how is that even possible? Applejack about to nom S01E08 .png Applejack noming S01E08.png Applejack9 S01E08.png Applejack pardon S01E08.png Applejack10 S01E08.png Applejack11 S01E08.png Applejack12 S01E08.png Applejack13 S01E08.png Lookbeforeyousleep.png|Applejack looking all "girly". Applejack14 S01E08.png Applejack kicking pillows S01E08.png Applejack throwing pillows S01E08.png Applejack dodging pillows S01E08.png AJ vs. Rarity.jpeg|AJ and Rarity are still at it. HEY.png|HEY! aimimg_e.png|Geronimo! zzzzz.gif|Can't hear you, I'm asleep. Help.png Rarity Applejack Hug.png Twilight have fun check E8-W8.png Twilight 1st party success E8-W8.png Twilight noo E8-W8.png Twilight thats it E8-W8.png Twilight still at books E8-W8.png Twilight freaking out E8-W8.png Twilight found entry E8-W8.png Twilight there giant tree E8-W8.png Twilight not ok E8-W8.png Rare,Twi,AJ group gasp E8-E8.png Bridle Gossip Applejack scared S01E09 .png Applejack scared-W 3.4452.png|Applejack is SCARED!!! Applebloom is stuck. Pinkie, please, stop singing..png Applejack D= S01E09.png Applejack and Apple Bloom S01E09.png Poison Joke.png Twilight no such thing E9-W9.png Applejack saving Apple Bloom S01E09.png Apple-tini S01E09.png Apple-tini1 S01E09.png Applejack S01E09.png Applejack and Applebloom S01E09.png Appleteeny on Apple Bloom-W 1.5956.png|Applejack squeaking at Apple Bloom. Applejack ignored by Apple Bloom.png Applecjack you come back here right this instant S01E09.png Applejack pony feathers S01E09.png AJ in RD mouth E9-W 2.45.png|Applejack in Rainbow Dash's mouth. Applejack1 S01E09.png Applejack riding Rainbow Dash S01E09.png Aj riding RD E9-W 2.46.png|Applejack riding Rainbow Dash. Applejack wrestling with Zecora's ear.png Applejack worried S01E09.png Applejack and Zecora S01E09.png Applejack very funny S01E09.png Applejack in a bucket.png|Applejack in a bucket at the end of the episode. Swarm of the Century Applejack S01E10.png Applejack0 S01E10.png Swarm of the Century 16 9.png Applejack yeeh-haw S01E10.png Applejack1 S01E10.png Applejack ;D S01E10.png Rarity, Applejack, Twilight upset- W 1.3300.png Apple family defending the farm s01e10.png Defend this crop!- W 4.9659.png|Bring it parasprites! Apple family shocked s01e10.png|Didn't see that coming. Winter Wrap Up AppleJack Response.png Applejack snowball S1E11.png Bad Twilight.png|"You used magic!" AppleJack Rainbow Melt Snow NOW.png AppleJack Rainbow Snow GO.png Fluttershy Rainbow STOP.png Caramel Lost GrassSeeds.png|*facehoof* Dammit Caramel... AppleJack Flag Oraganized.png Applejack Twilight Brohoof.png Call of the Cutie Applejack S01E12.png Applejack proud S01E12.png Bon Bon Applejack Apple Bloom apples S1E2.png Applejack Bits S1E12.png Applejack0 S01E12 .png Applejack1 S01E12.png Applejack2 S01E12.png Applejack3 S01E12.png Applejack4 S01E12.png Applejack5 S01E12.png Applejack6 S01E12.png Applejack7 S01E12.png Applejack8 S01E12.png Applejack9 S01E12.png Oh no NO !.png Applejack10 S01E12.png Fall Weather Friends Applejack0 S01E13.png Applejack1 S01E13.png Fallweather3.png Applejack2 S01E13.png Applejackeyes.png|Applejack watching her horseshoe in Fall Weather Friends Applejack3 S01E13.png Fallweather7applejack.png Fallweather10.png Applejack4 S01E13.png Applejack and Rainbow Dash S01E13.png Applejack and RD S01E13.png Applejack prove what S01E13.png Applejack5 S01E13.png Applejack6 S01E13.png Fallweather16.png Fallweather17.png Applejack and Twilight S01E13.png Fallweather21group.png Applejack 19.png|Applejack, analyzing her apples. Applejack touched the barrel S01E13.png Applejack oh S01E13.png Applejack long jump S01E13.png Applejack long jump2 S01E13.png Applejack ugh S01E13.png Applejack with the chickens S01E13.png Applejack pulling S01E13.png Applejack11 S01E13.png Applejack in the air S01E13.png Applejack I said- S01E13.png Applejack uh oh... S01E13.png Applejack dirty S01E13.png Applejack7 S01E13.png Applejack8 S01E13.png Fallweather21group.png Applejack9 S01E13.png Applejack and Rainbow Das2 S01E13.png Applejack chewing hay S01E13.png Applejack smashed it S01E13.png Rainbow Dash stunned.PNG Applejack how its done-W 2.3048.png|Thats how its done. Applejack and Spike S01E13.png Applejack10 S01E13.png Applejack can't do it S01E13.png Applejack lost S01E13.png Applejack fails S01E13.png Arm wrestle.png|Applejack and Dash have a hoof wrastle. Football.png Pushups.PNG Applejack tired S01E13.png Nofairhq.png 2.png|Rainbow Dash & Applejack Applejack challenges Dash again.png Fall Weather Friends 16 9.png Applejack gets ideas.png Applejack with rope.png Applejack gets confident.png Fallweather48.png At the starting line.png Twilight not a egghead E13-W13.png Twilight was serious?.png Applejack and Dash share some laughs.png Applejack running S01E13.png Applejack12 S01E13.png Applejack falling S01E13.png Applejack13 S01E13.png Fallweather61.png Applejack hey! S01E13.png Applejack14 S01E13.png Applejack15 S01E13.png Applejack pffft! S01E13.png Applejack is on S01E13.png Applejack bucking S01E13.png Applejack wrong way S01E13.png Applejack16 S01E13.png Applejack rainbow! S01E13.png Applejack kicking S01E13.png Applejack17 S01E113.png Applejack and RD1 S01E13.png Applejack and RD2 S01E13.png Applejack and RD3 S01E13.png Applejack huh S01E13.png Applejack vs Rainbow Dash S01E13.png Applejack hits RD S01E13.png Applejack no you won't S01E13.png Applejack lolwut S01E13.png Super Applejack! S01E13.png Applejack serious face S01E13.png Applejack and Rd surprised.png Applejack18 S01E13.png Applejack is sowy S01E13.png Apple-daawwwww S01E13.png Suited For Success Applejack howdy! S01E14.png Applejack S01E14.png Applejack0 S01E14.png ApplejackRefusal.png Fashion show idea.png Applejack is concerned.png SfS13 Eyes shut.png SfS14 Seeing new dresses for the first time.png SfS15 Horrified reaction.png SfS16 Applejack's dress on display.png SfS22 Speechless.png Applejack's Dress.png Revised dresses.png|Applejack in Galloshes, not a good idea. Feeling Pinkie Keen Applejack° °.jpg Applejack.PNG Twilight Sparkle scuffed Pinkie Pie Applejack S1E15.png Feeling Pinkie Keen 16 9.png Twilight dizzy Applejack Fluttershy S1E15.png Sonic Rainboom A messy library.png I think it worked.png Pinkie Pie spiceeh S1E16.png The Show Stoppers Applejack Cutie Mark Crusaders clubhouse S1E18.png Applejack crosseyed.png|Oh my head. Applejack clubhouse looks nice E18-W18.png|Applejack thinking- "Wow they did a fine job." Applejack see Scootaloo sing E18-W18.png|Applejack watches Scootaloo(I think) sing. Applejack cringe E18-W18.png|Then the singing goes bad. Applejack no apple unpicked E18-W18.png|"I got to uhhh... leave no apple unpicked." Applejack horror see-W 3.0552.png|The horror of which my eyes see. Applejack speechless is right E18-W18.png|"Speechless is right." Applejack surprised or horrified E18-W18.png|Applejack is surprised or horrified. A Dog and Pony Show S01E19 ManeCast RacingToTheScene.png S01E19 ManeCast SpikePanicking.png S01E19 ManeCast HurriedExplanation.png S01E19 ManeCast LookDownHoles.png S01E19 ManeCast MudOnFace.png S01E19 ManeCast WorriedAboutRarity.png S01E19 PinkieFluttershyAJ DiggyHole.png S01E19 ApplejackRover WhackADog.png S01E19 Spike GemOutOfPocket.png S01E19 ManeCast WhatsSpikePlanning.png Applejack OooooK E19-W 2.1045.png Dogshow.gif Snagged.png Sore.png Green Isn't Your Color Fluttershy Apples S1E20.png Over a Barrel Treecare.png Bloomberg.png Rarity and Applejack On a Train(ft.Bloomberg) S1E21.jpeg Don't wet wawity get you all saddy waddy.jpg|''A-coochie-coochie-coo-coo-coo...'' Old pony thrown out Salt Block Appleloosa S1E21.png Little to close.png See_Pinkie_Pie_act_E2-_W_5.1645.png|Uhh... Pinkie Pie? You're crazy. Rare,Twi,AJ,Flutter see flag-W 2.2001.png A Bird in the Hoof Which is which.png Rarity3 S01E22.png Ahh the food is gone- W 7.2001.png|Great the food is gone. Applejack got food will travel- W 1.3111.png|Got food will travel. Rarity5 S01E22.png Rarity6 S01E22.png The Cutie Mark Chronicles vlcsnap-2011-08-22-23h38m42s224.png vlcsnap-2011-08-22-23h39m00s201.png Manehattan1.png Manehattan4.png Manehattan2.png|Filly Applejack in Manehattan Young Applejack don't-W 1.5847.png|"I don't want to mess up". Applejack with Bangs- W 1.7786.png|A young Applejack with bangs. And in the city. Young applejack home talk-W 1.9167.png|Young Applejack's bangs mess up when she mentions that roosters always woke her up every morning. Young Applejack so hungary-W 1.9987.png|"I'm so hungary I can eat a....oh" vlcsnap-2011-08-22-23h39m52s212.png apple.jpg|Awwww! Manehattan5.png vlcsnap-2011-08-22-23h40m38s165.png Filly Applejack and family s01e23.png Applejack and CMC s01e23.png Applejack angry at varmints s01e23.png Group hug Pinkie Pie Fluttershy Rarity Applejack Rainbow Dash Twilight Sparkle S1E23.png Owl's Well That Ends Well Jealous Spike.png Party of One Pinkie Pie invites Applejack.png Silly faces.png Applejack and apple bobbing.png Looking for surprises.png Applejack gets her surprise.png Rainbow Dash gets her surprise.png An embarrased Rainbow Dash.PNG Danceparty.png Applejack making excuses.png A suspicious Pinkie Pie.png Applejack lying.png|Applejack lying to Pinkie Pie. AJ_pokerface_S1E25.PNG|Applejack trying to lie to Pinkie Pie Surprise.png An angry Pinkie Pie at her party.png The Best Night Ever Gala dresses.jpg The gang arrives.jpg Screen shot 2011-08-08 at 9.18.12 PM.png|Applejack expressing her wishes for her time at the Gala. Applejack with her gala dress, and her friends.jpg|Applejack with her gala dress, and her friends To sell.jpg At the gala S1E26.png Applejack all dressed up.jpg Applejack determined.jpg mlp friends.jpg|WOW!!! The Return of Harmony Part 1 Corn Was So Yesterday.png Applejack-rain.png Applejack_and_Rainbow_S02E01.jpg Corn Attack.png Group-reading-letter.png Twilight-walking.png The Mane Six.png Celestia_blue_glow_main_cast_hallway_promotional.jpg Rarity Box.png Mlp201 Cast worried.jpg 3 manes.png Kinghted.png Discord EntranceFrontofLabrynth S02E01.png Discord LowerBody S02E01.png MainCast ScaredOfDiscord S02E01.png The Pony Brunch.png Aw Apples1.png Aw Apples2.png Aw Apples3.png Aw Apples4.png Applejack real bad feel S2 E1-W 6.1591.png|"I've got a bad feeling about that feller Discord." Aw Apples5.png Aw Apples6.png Aw Apples7.png Aw Apples8.png Aw Apples10.png Aw Apples11.png Aw Apples12.png|Under hypnosis. Applejack petrafied S2 E1-W 2.7768.png|Applejack losing herself. Liar.png Applejack notice strange S2 E1- W 2.7789.png|Gray Applejack when she lies. Rarity IS A DIAMOND!! S2E1-W1.13.png Rarity beautifull rock S2 E1-W 1.1920.png Chocolate milk.png|Chocolate Milk ourfriendshipover.PNG|Our friendship, over? The Return of Harmony Part 2 Applejack, about get kicked S2E2.png Rarity_marshal_art_kick_E2S2-W_1.5931.png|Talk about being on the receiving end of that kick. Slipping Applejack S2E2.png Applejack incoming S2E2.png Floating Twilight Slip S2E2.png Fluttercruel_what_wet&clueless_S2E2-W_4.1665.png The liar S2E2.png|The liar. Elements of Harmony faulty s02e02.png Applejack and Pinkie Sad S2E2.png Applejack eat apple backw S2E2-W 2.501st.png|Applejack eating a apple backwards... Applejack display moves S2E2-W 2.5011.png|Applejack showing off her moves as she claims she was the only one fighting Discord. Applejack Remorseful S2E2.png Pinkie on wagon s02e02.png Rarity remember tom S2E2-W 1.0364.png Problem Rarity.PNG|Problem, Rarity? Holding down Rainbow Dash s02e02.png Did we stop Discord.png|err not quite yet Early Group Hug S02E02.jpg Team Harmony s02e02.png Honesty activated.PNG Friendship_unleashed_S2E2-W_3.0000.png Victory ceremony background ponies s02e02.png Group smile end S2E2.png Lesson Zero Applejack3 S02E03.png Applejack4 S02E03.png Applejack S02E03.png Applejack0 S02E03.png Applejack and Twilight S02E03.png Applejack yeah S02E03.png Mane6 - Twilight S02E03.png Applejack chillin S02E03.png Applejack chi...huh S02E03.png Applejack1 S02E03.png Applejack worried S02E03.png Applejack giving her report S02E03.png Twi and Applejack S2E3.png Mane Cast Confusion S2E3.png Mane Cast Picnic S2E3.png Please Don't Punish Her.png|Twilight's friends realize their mistake and come to help her Luna Eclipsed Applejack S02E04.png Applejack and Twilight S02E04.png Applejack Aid S2E4.png Applejack and Luna S02E04.png Applejack scared S02E04.png Applejack giving an advice S02E04.png Applejack you can do it Princess! S02E04.png Applejack uh oh S02E04.png Sisterhooves Social Applejack S02E05.png Applejack1 S02E05.png Applejack and Apple Bloom S02E05.png Applejack smile S02E05.png Applejack smiles S02E05 .png Applejack big smile S02E05.png Applejack2 S02E05.png Applejack and A Bloom S02E05.png Applejack3 S02E05.png Applejack and SB S02E05.png Grapejack S02E05.png Grapejack serious S02E05.png Applejack serious S02E05.png Grape juice bath.png|Applejack gives Apple Bloom a grape juice bath Applejack4 S02E05.png Aj and AB1 S02E05.png Applejack5 S02E05.png Applejack is loved S02E05.png Applejack uhm S02E05.png PhilosiJack.png Applejack and Rarity S02E05.png Applejack and Rarity0 S02E05.png Applejack and Rarity1 S02E05.png Aj and AB2 S02E05.png Sisters Line 1 S2E5.png Sisters Line 2 S2E5.png Applejack lol S02E05.png Miscellaneous Sketches/Development art Mylittleponyapplejackby.jpg|Concept Art by Lauren Faust. Nothing was really changed from G1. Applejack with Frog Sketch.jpg|Original sketch by Lauren Faust Applejack in the Garden Sketch.jpg|drawing by Lauren Faust, applejack being her working self Git along doggie Applejack Sketch.jpg|another lauren faust sketch Applejack Telling Someone Sketch.jpg|sketch by Lauren, applejack telling something Applejack Sketch.jpg AppleJack Description.jpg|Early designs for AppleJack, the only thing they changed was adding a hat. Unfrotunatly the writing is too small to read. Canterlot Castle Canterlot Castle Applejack 1.png Canterlot Castle Applejack 2.png Canterlot Castle Applejack 3.png Toys Apple Jack Toys.jpeg|A collection of Applejack toys. Apple Jack and Apple Bloom (Toys).jpeg|Applejack and Apple Bloom (Toys.) A G3 Applejack.JPG|A G3 Applejack. Assorted Applejack opening theme.png|Applejack during the opening theme. Applejack.jpg|Applejack (white background.) AJ with Twilight and RD..jpeg|AJ with her friends, Twilight and RD. Mtp applejack app.png|Applejack in the Teacher for a Day app. applejack color page halloween.jpg Applejack Category:Character gallery pages Category:Season 1 Category:Season 2 Category:Applejack images